


Bigfoot

by AngelEyes1412



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Love, Ratings: R
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes1412/pseuds/AngelEyes1412
Summary: Sometimes Mulder is oblivious to the signs given by Scully.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Bigfoot

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me, this is the first fiction I've written and dared to post. Hope you enjoy it.

It was 3am, he had been staring at the clock since he went to bed at 1am. He was constantly thinking about what had happened. Their evening went in a different direction than he had anticipated. He kept on playing the evening like a movie in his head. I guess his photographic memory was a gift. He smiled to himself, while the movie started all over again. 

They had been working on this case for 2 weeks, he knew how she thought about it. She didn’t tell him, but her face sure did. He often wondered if she knew her face gave away so much. But even he had to admit, it wasn’t the most thrilling case they had been on. He was excited when he got the case though! A real Bigfoot sighting in Washington State mountains, not just one! But 3 in one evening, by 3 different eye witnesses. The area was known for Bigfoot sightings. Scully smiled all the way through his explanation of the case. Not a sarcastic smile, not an amused smile, not even a happy smile.. this smile was different and it threw him off his feet.  
She cleared her throat, before she spoke: “Bigfoot Mulder?”  
There it was! There was her sarcastic smile! He knew the other smile was different. “Why not? We’ve seen stranger things..”  
“We?” she interrupted him “No Mulder WE haven’t. Come on this must be a hoax.”  
“Might be Scully, but I’ve already booked our flights and we have 2 room reservations at the Motel 6 in Walla Walla.”  
She shrugged, looked at him with the same smile as before: “Okay Mulder, I’ll humour you. When will we leave?”  
“We fly in 3 hours. I’ll pick you up at your place.” He said quietly. She was acting different today. She threw him off his feet.. again.  
She turned around on her heels, smiling to herself. “I’m going home to pack a few things.. I won’t be needing more than a few things, now would I, Mulder?” she smiled the same smile she had been all through the morning. She saw him take a step back, he looked at her shocked. “Wait Mulder, do I need more than a few things?” he startled her.  
“No, no, just for a couple of days will be fine.” He had gotten himself back together.  
“Okay then, you don’t need to pick me up, I’ll swing by your place, it’s closer to the airport. We can then catch a cab together.” She smiled as she turned and walked away.

He just stood there for who knows how long, leaning against his desk. He felt this strange sensation, but he couldn’t put his finger to it. 

\--

They met at the airport, checked in and waited for the plane to take off. Not much was said between them, the air felt strange between them.  
“I am going to grab some coffee, you want some?” he asked her  
“I’d love some, want me to come with?”  
“No I’ll be fine. Black with a dash of almond milk? Right? Or was it soy milk?”  
“Either is fine Mulder.” She smiled. More to herself then to him, she liked the fact that he knew how she drank her coffee. She didn’t know why, she just liked it.

“Here you go!” he said with a big smile while handing her the hot coffee “I got you Almond milk”  
“Thanks” she put the cup between her hands “Are you sure, we are not wasting time on this case Mulder? It just feels so.. I don’t know, fake.” She gave him an “I’m sorry” look.  
Now he was the one smiling. “I don’t know Scully. It’s just.. it’s bigfoot you know.” He said with his boyish enthusiasm. “He is legendary!”  
“He, Mulder? Really? I remember the jersey devil and that was a beast woman, remember?” She laughed a little. “Come on, we have a plane to catch.”

\-- 

They stayed for 3 days.. The days were boring. On the first day, they spoke with the eye witnesses. Even Mulder had a hard time not laughing at their statements. He knew Scully was highly entertained, she just never showed it. She was a true professional, one of the many things he respected about her. After the 3 tedious long interviews they were done for the day.  
“Come on Scully, let me buy you dinner.” As he shows the bank card.  
“Hold up.. are my eyes deceiving me? Or is that a bureau card?”  
He laughed.  
“Are you telling me, Skinner gave us a bureau card?” she was in shock. Skinner hardly ever gave them a bureau card to pay with.  
“Yes and yes” he replied “He had to give the card. Something about policy or so. To be honest I didn’t really listen after he gave me the card. The only thing I heard was him screaming: don’t misuse the card Mulder!!” They both started laughing.  
“I heard that the Steak Company has a great menu. And its right around the corner!” Mulder said with a big grin

\-- 

After dinner they walked back to the motel. Mulder knew Scully shouldn’t have taken the third glass of red wine. Sip after sip she seemed to relax more to the point where she got flirty. She wasn’t drunk, just a bit tipsy.. “I like tipsy Scully” he thought to himself.  
All of a sudden he felt her fingers intertwine with his, a shock went through his body. He didn’t dare to look at her, she might let him go. So he gently squeezed her hand while they walked in silence to their motel. It was a short walk.. “Way too short” Mulder thought to himself.  
Feeling cocky because she grabbed his hand, he cleared his throat: “You want to go around the block, I don’t feel like going back to the motel?”  
“This is nice, let’s do that!” she said hoarsely  
He needed to look at her. He looked down and at that moment she looked up, flashed her eyelashes and gave him THAT smile. He felt something twitch in his pants, but just kept on walking. “She is just tipsy, this is not the Scully you know and respect” he repeated to himself as they continued their walk in absolute silence.

\--

“I guess we’re back at the motel again.” Mulder reluctantly stated.  
“I guess so..” Scully absently said  
“What’s on your mind Scully?”  
“You! You idiot!” she thought to herself. “Nothing” she said “Do you want to come in for a cup of coffee?" she said as flirty as she could.  
He wanted to scream yes, but he felt he would be taking advantage of her, considering her tipsy state. He graciously thanked her and told her he would go over the eyewitness statements again.  
“Too bad” she said as she slowly closed the door.  
“That smile again..” he thought to himself.

“God I must be out of the game for far too long.. I’m losing my touch. Dammit Dana!” she muttered to herself. She was never the direct type, she was the shyly flirting type. “And Mulder must be the dense type” the sighed to herself. “Maybe this will never work..” she thought as she turned on the bathroom light.

\--

He leaned against his closed door. Was she really flirting? Was she just way too tipsy? Or was this how Scully was when she was relaxed? His mind was going a 100 miles per hour. He desperately wanted to knock on her door and when she opened he wanted to grab her face and slowly but firmly kiss those cherry lips, those gorgeous lips. How would they feel on his? On his neck? On him? He felt he was getting hard just thinking about her lips all over him.  
“Fuck, Scully what are you doing to me??” he whispered.

He walked straight into the bathroom to wash his face with cold water, but before he could open the faucet.. he heard that her shower was on. He imagined her in the shower, soaping her body.. his hands soaping her ivory skin.. every inch of her skin. “Dammit Mulder, get a hold of yourself!” he said to himself as he splashed cold water on his face. 

Walking back, he grabbed the statements, opened them. He gave a big sigh as he started reading the first statement. The statements seemed legit, but something was off. He couldn’t put his finger on it. He needed to discuss this with Scully, but seeing her right now was not an option. His mind kept going back to his hands soaping her body.  
\--

He must have fallen asleep, because a knock on his door shook him awake.  
“Coffee service!” he heard her say  
“Hold on, I’m coming.” He said as he stretched himself. “Morning Scully” he said with a big smile “Did you sleep well?”  
“I’m assuming I slept better than you did.. Did you stay up all night reading those statements?” she asked as she gave him his coffee.  
“I must have fallen asleep reading them, there is not much in them to be honest. But still my gut says that there is something off.” He absentmindedly said.  
“That’s because this whole case is a bunch of bull, Mulder!” she angrily said “It is such a waste of our time!”  
“Ah there is the Scully I know!” he thought as he smiled  
“What’s so funny?” at this point she was irritated  
“You.” He said it without thinking “No, no not you you.. but sceptical Scully you.”  
She sighed “Mul..”  
“No, no let me explain. Every case you are always looking for the scientific evidence. Sometimes it‘s there. But even if there is no scientific evidence, you refuse to believe. Look at the photos Scully. This looks like the real deal!” he said  
“Really Mulder? Because all I see is a blurry picture made by a smartphone with a tall brown figure in it. For all we know it was a tree stump! Look Mulder this whole thing just seems off. It’s not legit and yes I am always looking for the scientific point of view because I don’t want to follow vague pictures or other vague evidence blindly. I know it tics you off, but..”  
“No it doesn’t.”  
“What?”  
“It doesn’t tic me off, well sometimes it does. But it mostly keeps me wanting to look for more evidence to proof to you that not everything is explained through science. And it grounds me, you ground me.”  
She was at loss of words, she just stood there staring at him.  
“Maybe it’s our dynamic, I don’t know” he went on, while grabbing fresh underwear and shirt “but I like it!” he went into the bathroom. He gave her one big smile before he closed the door. 

She felt the blood rising to her face. She was relieved that he didn’t see her. She wouldn’t want to give him the satisfaction of seeing her blush like a teenager. She walked towards the mirror. “Get it together Dana" she whispered to herself. “Let’s wrap up this case and go home and live our normal lives.” She sighed, closed her eyes and took a deep sharp breath. Then she took a large gulp of hot coffee, she felt the coffee hit her stomach. Trying to drink away the butterflies Mulder had instilled in her stomach. Sighing one last time, she grabbed the statements and started reading them. “These statements are so tedious” she thought to herself. 

When she finished the second statement the door to the bathroom opened. “Hey Scully, are you reading the statements?” he asked her.  
“Aha I am” she absentmindedly said  
“There is something strange about them don’t you think?”  
Hearing he was in the bathroom but opened the door, she looked up. There he was with only his pants on. She held her breath, her eyes were fixed on his broad shoulders, wanting so desperate to let her fingers run down his back. “Don’t you think?” His voice brought her back. “I’m sorry.. I was thinking about the case, what did you say?” this time her eyes were fixed on the third statement.  
“Don’t you think there is something strange about the statements?”  
“Well actually, they are all quite consistent. All saw the same “creature” at the same time, just from a different point. But I understand what you are saying, something feels off about this entire case. I just can’t put my finger on it.” Her eyes still fixated on the statement in front of her.  
“Exactly!” he said walking out of the bathroom, he started going through his bags looking for a clean shirt. “You see the witnesses are all saying the same thing, but yet it feels fake.”  
Scully looked at him slowly opened her mouth to say something, but closed it as she didn’t know how to respond to his words.  
“I see you don’t have anything to say..” he smiled at her “You never thought I would call a Bigfoot case fake, now would you?”  
“No I didn’t” regaining her ability to think while he stood there half naked “I thought you would go above and beyond to prove these are a real sightings.”  
“You know I would!” he said while putting on his shirt “but it just feel like something is off with these sightings.. they almost feel..”  
“Orchestrated?” she interrupted him.  
“Yes!” he loved when she finished his sentences, knowing she was right.  
Scully smiled back at him: “So how do we prove that Sherlock?”  
“There has to be something in these statements? Some clue we are missing..”  
“Okay let’s get to it then.”  
“Let’s go get some breakfast first Scully, I think better on a full stomach.”

\--

During breakfast they decided to first visit the sightings ground.  
The surroundings were beautiful. It was a small hike, not too far away. He desperately wanted to hold her hand again, but was afraid sober Scully would reject him. Her face looked beautiful. Her cheeks were red due to the fresh air and the hike. He looked at her “You okay Scully?”  
“Yeah, it’s gorgeous out here. Just enjoying the scenery.” She said “All of it” she thought while looking at him. “Mulder, why did we go out here? What are we, well you, expecting to find here?”  
“Look Scully” while pointing at the spot where Bigfoot was spotted “That is where everyone saw Bigfoot, are you seeing what I’m seeing?”  
She couldn’t repress the sigh. “No Mulder, what am I looking at? All I see is a small clearing.”  
“Exactly!” he said excitingly  
“Exactly, what?”  
“Now why would a creature like Bigfoot, who has always been hidden in the woods all of a sudden walk into a clearing why people are around? Or else there must have been sightings every day!”  
“Well.. can I just overstate the obvious? Because they don’t exist?”  
“I can hear your eyes roll.” He said with a smile, Scully started laughing.  
“We can hike up to the clearing and try to look for evidence. To be honest, I doubt that there was a real investigation of those ground.”  
“You’re right, let’s check it out. It’s a great day for a hike!” this time he was brave enough to grab her hand “Watch out here.” 

“She didn’t let go!” he thought to himself “She didn’t let go!”

She nonchalantly held his hand, she liked the way her tiny hand fit his big hand perfectly. They walked hand-in-hand to the clearing. 

He saw the clearing, he slowed his pace. He knew they had to let go and he didn’t want to, not just yet. Her tiny hand fit perfectly in his. He looked at her: “I guess we’re here.”  
“I guess we are.”  
“If you take the right side, I’ll take the left and will meet in the middle. Okay?”  
“Sure.” As she let go of his hand and walked towards the right side of the clearing.  
“Oh and Scully?” she turned faster than she meant to, almost making her trip “I’ll race you there!!” he said with a boyish grin.  
“You can try..” she flashed her eyelashes and gave him a cheeky grin.  
That smile stopped him dead in his tracks.. there was that twitch again. If he could he would tear her clothes of right then and there. “Did she just bend down on purpose?” he thought to himself watching her perfect, round ass. He felt himself grow hard just looking at her.  
“If you just stand there, staring at me, I’ll definitely win!” her voice got him out of his trance. 

When they met at the middle he saw her cocky smile. “Guess I won.” She stated.  
“Guess you did!” he met her smile  
“So what do I win?”  
Was she really flirting with him?? Or were his eyes deceiving him?  
“Depends.. what did you find?”  
“Not much. The only thing I did find was some tire tracks where the trees are further apart. Seems like someone played a trick. Also found some beer cans near the tracks. And you?”  
“I think you’re right. I found a couple of shoeprints on the spot ‘Bigfoot’ was sighted.” He said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. “Go ahead Scully, tell me you told me so.”  
Normally she would have jumped at a chance to prove him wrong.  
“I’m sorry Mulder. I’m sorry you didn’t find what you wanted to find. At least we have some tangible evidence that this was a hoax. You won’t leave with a feeling that you couldn’t find what you were looking for.”  
“I guess you’re right, must have been some bored teens who snuck some beers and had some fun in the woods. Let’s hike back.”  
“Yes! And let’s go back home. I’ll try to get a flight out of here as soon as possible!”

They walked back quietly. Scully knew how disappointed Mulders must feel. He hadn’t said a word so far. “You okay Mulder?”  
“Yeah I’m fine.. it’s just..”  
“Look this really wasn’t your fault, the pictures were taken by other people and the statements seemed legit.”  
“Why do you want to go back to DC so quickly?”  
“I’m a city slicker, I guess. These small towns.. I don’t know.. I really feel more comfortable at home.”  
“So you feel uncomfortable with me here?”  
She chuckled at his question “I’m always comfortable around you Mulder, you know that.”  
“It just seemed like you really wanted to get away.. I kind of enjoyed our time here.” He said while looking at his feet.  
“So did I Mulder I really did.” She smiled at him, her comfortable smile.  
He knew it, he loved this woman. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone. But he would never tell her. He didn’t want to risk their friendship. 

\--

She booked them on a flight the next day. It was an early flight at 5am from Walla Walla to Seattle. From there they had a flight to DC. The flights weren’t connected, so they decided to grab some breakfast at Seattle airport. They spent most of their time in comfortable silence. It was the kind of silence they both loved. When something around them happened, all they needed was one look at each other to know what the other one was thinking.  
Scully was finishing their report as he took another glance at the statements. “Do you want another coffee, Scully?”  
“oh yes please!” she pleaded. Why did it turn him on the way she said it? 

They boarded their flight at 8:30am. Another 5,5 hours in the air together.  
Scully smiled at him like she was expecting something but she said nothing. He smiled back, closed his eyes for a second. “You know Scully, we’ll be in DC at 5:30pm. That is if all goes well. We’ll probably be out of the airport at 6:30, maybe 7p. You know because of the time difference.”  
All of a sudden Scully started laughing uncontrollably. “I was waiting for you to do that.” She snickered through.  
“So that was what that look was all about!” He smiled at her.  
They both were exhausted and she fell asleep quickly leaning her head on his shoulder. He started listening to her breathing, he slowly fell in a deep slumber. 

Shortly before the descent set in, they both woke up. Her head on his shoulder and his head on her head. They just smiled at each other. 

\--

“I’ll hail a cab.” He said after they picked up their bags “Your car is still at my place.”  
“Oh yeah. Shall I order us some food? What would you like? Pizza, Chinese?”  
“You decide, all is fine.”  
“Well both are fine with beer, I’m assuming you have beer?” she smiled  
“Yeah, it’s still in the fridge since last time you came with pizza.”  
“Then Chinese it is! As she opened the app on her phone.”  
The ride to his apartment was quiet and quick. 

They were just in when the doorbell rang.  
“I’ve got this one.” She said heading to the front door.  
“I’ll get the beers” he said walking to the fridge.  
The smell of the food hit him before she walked in. He was actually pretty hungry.  
“Are you expecting company?” he asked when she walked in with 2 bags of Chinese food  
“I am hungry and when I ordered everything looked so good.” She blushed  
He loved blushing Scully.  
“Well I’m starving! Let’s dig in.” he smiled.  
She kicked of her shoes, as she crashed on the couch beside him. He pulled the table closer to them. Their dinner was quiet, quieter than they were both used to, but it was a comfortable kind of silence. The ones they love so much. 

“I’m done.. I cannot eat another bite.” She sighed  
“Well then can I have the last egg roll?”  
“Be my guest..” she said with a grin looking from him to the last egg roll just in front of her.  
There was that twitch again.. he started moving his hips so she wouldn’t notice.  
“Well, can you please pass it to me” his eyes on the egg roll.  
“No, I’m too full, you’ll have to bend over yourself.” Her smile was getting wicked.  
“Okay..” he was puzzled. Did she have too many beers? She was acting bizarre.

He bend over to get the last egg roll. He felt her hand slide along his back, giving him chills up and down his back. The twitch just turned into an full blown erection. He couldn’t move, the feeling of her warm hand on his back.. her nails scratching his shirt.  
“You okay Mulder?”  
“Yeah.. just your hand?”  
“Oh I’m sorry I didn’t want you to tip over.” She innocently said.  
He said back, trying to arrange his pants so she wouldn’t see. He wasn’t hungry anymore, at least not for the egg roll. He looked her up and down while so took a sip from her beer.  
“You want some more? Or should I bring it into the kitchen?” she asked  
“Oh I’m done. If you don’t mind putting it in the kitchen.”  
She got up and started bringing the food to the kitchen.  
He quickly got up and headed to his bedroom. He put on his Knicks shirt and some sweats, at least know it would be easier to hide.  
When he went back into the living room she placed 2 fresh beers on the table.  
“Ah I see you slipped into something more comfortable.”  
“Yeah.. it’s been such a long day and I really needed to lose the suit.”  
“Oh I would love something more comfortable, but I didn’t pack any.”

He sat down beside her, he felt her eyes on him.  
“So you want to watch some TV, Scully?”  
“No I don’t” she said still fixed on him, she held up her beer “Cheers, Mulder!”  
“Cheers Scully” the bottles clinked as the 2 beers hit each other.  
He never felt this uncomfortable around her. She made him nervous, her smile, her touch, her smell. It was her, she was intoxicating, at least she was to him. He wondered if she knew how much power she had over him. He wasn’t certain if she did know.  
She moved closer to him, he noticed that two of her buttons were undone.. did she do this on purpose? He could see her milky white breast and the top of her black laced bra. He felt the air knock out of him, he felt himself grow. He quickly closed his eyes “garbage bags, garbage bags, big rats, big rats” he started chanting in his head. 

He opened his eyes as he felt her sitting on his lap.  
“What are you thinking about?”  
“Garbage” was all he could say  
“What?” she laughed as she pulled her shirt out of her pants.  
“Nothing.” His look of confusion seemed entertaining to her.  
She placed her hand on the next button of her shirt. “Wait!” he said while stopping her hand from continuing “What.. what are you doing?”  
She flashed her eyes and smiled seductively. She slowly unbuttoned her shirt without saying a word.  
“Scully!” he said when she finished the final button.  
She placed her finger on his lips hushing him. She slowly took off her shirt. All he could do is sit there, holding his breath. “Is this really happening?” was all he could think.  
She got off his lap, swirling her hips while she put her hands on the button of her pants. He stopped her. Now she looked confused. He pulled her back on his lap, sat up straight as he started putting angel kisses on her neck. “Are you sure you want this?” he whispered into her neck.  
She threw her head back “Are you kidding me? I’ve been giving you hints for weeks.” She panted.

He licked her neck, she shivered. “But are you absolutely sure?” He licked her on her collarbone, while slowly making his way down her cleavage.. “Absolutely sure, Scully?”  
She moaned in delight.. “Ab-so-fucking-lutely sure.”  
He softly pulled her hair back with one hand to pull up her chin, while he sucked on her skin. “Okay then”. His other hand slowly went down her body, he rested on her soft breast. He softly pinched her breast, making her gasp for air. He flicked his finger over her nipple, making her shiver. His hand crawled further down her flat stomach until he reached the waistband of her pants, with one smooth move he opened her pants.  
This time she stopped him.. looking at him while she panted. She pulled on the bottom of his shirt, without saying a word he let her take his shirt off. She pushed him back into the couch. Her hands were exploring the muscles on his body. He watched her, his eyes fixed on her face.  
She got up from his lap, held up her hand for him to take. He got up, she started kissing his chest and stomach. He felt her warm hand on his waistband, she started to pull his sweats down. He stepped out of the and kicked them to the side as fast as he could. It made her chuckle. 

He was hard. Hard for her. She smiled and pushed him back into the couch. He sat back up. As she slipped out of her pants. She was wearing a little black ensemble, the bra with her perfect breast perfectly. He could smell her arousal through her little black panties. He smiled, she really wanted him. He kissed her just above the panty line. He slowly went further down, kissing her on the panties. She moaned, she moaned for him. He licked the outside of her panties. He felt her tremble.  
“No, no” she said “not just yet!” as she pushed him back on the couch she straddled his lap “I’m not done with you yet.” 

This time she pulled his head back on the backrest of the couch, he face inches away from his. “You don’t know how long I’ve been wanting to do this.” She seductively said. She watched him swallow. She kissed along his jawline, his 5 o’clock shadow scrapping at her lips. Her first kiss on his lips was nothing more than a gentle peck. She licked his lower lip. “What the hell are you doing to me??!” he thought to himself. She softly bit his lower lip, he groaned deep within his throat. This was all she needed, she kissed him, he opened his mouth to hers. Their tongues found each other, twisting. His hands on her ass, he perfect round ass. Oh how he wanted to smack her ass. He pulled her closer to himself, letting his hands ride up her back. With one swift move he had unclasped her bra, removing the bands from her shoulder, without breaking their contact. He cupped her breasts, they seemed to have been designed for his hands. She moaned as he made circles over her erect nipples. She broke their contact and threw her head back. He enjoyed watching how much she loved this. He sat up and took her right nipple in his mouth, sucking it in, flicking it with his tongue while his right hand flicked he left nipple. 

She broke the contact again: “No, no.. not just yet agent Mulder!”  
“You are driving me crazy, agent Scully”  
“That is the whole point.” She smiled wickedly as she settle between his legs.  
His arousal was big, huge was a better word to be used. She pulled down his underwear. She looked at him, she looked at his arousal and smiled. “I am so looking forward to meet you..” as she took him in her small hands. She started going up and down. His groans got louder. “Your hands feel so good” he panted “I wonder how your lips will feel” looking her straight in her eyes.  
She bend forward she licked him from base to tip without breaking eye contact. He didn’t think it was possible but he just got harder. She licked him again and then took him in her mouth. He warm, wet mouth. He could hardly contain himself. She sucked and licked him, like he was a popsicle. He needed to contain himself, he wanted to be in her. Feel her walls around him, her cumming for him and only for him. 

Like she read his mind, she stopped. Got up and took off her panties. He drew in a breath of air seeing her standing there naked. He put one hand on her hip.. he let the other slide between her thighs grazing her small patch of hair with his thumb. He smelled his thumb, licked her arousal off of it and looked at her “Fucking perfect.” He kissed her inner thighs, he felt her tremble and pulled her towards himself. Laying her on the couch.. “Now it’s my turn” he said. He continued kissing her inner thighs, slowly going up. When he reached his destination, he kissed her labia. Making her moan. He opened her folds and licked her. Fuck she tasted good. He needed another taste, while his thumb reached her clit. He started to massage her clit. Her moans became louder as she grabbed his hair. “Oh Fuck, Mulder!” was all she could moan. He pushed one of his fingers of his other hand into her. “Oh Fuck! Stop.. no don’t stop!” she begged him. He pushed a second finger inside of her. She felt so tight around his fingers. He kept massaging her clit with his thumb. She came hard for him. He slowly pulled out his fingers. She watched his every move, he put his fingers in his mouth, then he bend forward and kissed her. She could taste herself on his lips, she never knew how arousing that could be. Now she knew what she had been missing all these years. She was trying to catch her breath.  
His eyes told her that he wasn’t done with her yet.  
“Hold on, Mulder, let me catch my breath here.” 

He kissed her gently “I’ve been waiting all these years, what’s a couple of minutes.” He caressed her, he needed to touch her. Her skin felt like satin under his rough fingertips. God she’s perfect. He saw Goosebumps appear after he caressed that part of her skin. 

She stood up, she slowly started to walk towards the bedroom. She turned around, for the first time he fully saw her. He lusted for her so bad it hurt. She smiled at him: ‘You like what you see there, Mulder?” as she looked down at his lap. Just seeing her made him hard.  
He leaped from the couch, as she jumped in the bedroom. It took him 2 leaps to get to her. He grabbed from the back, his hands searching her body. His left hand grabbed her breast, probably rougher than he wanted to, but he lusted her. His right pulled her head back as his mouth nibbled on her neck. He felt her knees get weak. In one sweep he lifted her and laid her back on the bed, his mouth started his exploration of her body. He started at her neck, slowly licking down to her collarbone, he was savouring every inch of her sweet tasting body.  
“Oh no Mulder..” she said. He looked up. “This is a 2-way street..” she said with a wicked smile. She pushed him over, leaving him on his back. She looked down at his lust for her, put her hand on the shaft and slowly put him in her mouth, she needed to taste him one more time. He just looked at her, her ruby lips on him.. he had dreamed of this for so long, but this was better than all his dreams.  
She let go, got on her knees, slowly sitting down on him. “Oh my God Mulder” she moaned. His growl came deep from in him.. “God you feel good on me” was all he could grunt. She slowly moved up and down on him. He couldn’t hold on much longer. He usually could last for hours but with her, it was different. He had never lusted after anyone, as much as he lusted after her.  
He grabbed her breast to move his attention away from his own growing orgasm. He flicked his thumb over her nipple, he saw how much she liked it on the couch. She threw her head back, she loved this even more. Her nails dug into his skin. This turned him on even more. He let his right hand move down to her belly all the way down to her pussy. With his thumb he made circles on her clit. Her eyes wide open, looking at him, grunting for him.. “Oh God.. Mulder” she leaned over, her flaming red hair almost touching his chest.. “I’m cumming..” He felt her walls contract around him, he was ready to release. All she had to say “Oh Mulder” while she looked him in the eyes and he was off.  
She fell on his chest, panting.. “Oh my God, Mulder, that was..” trying to catch her breath “Amazing.” He filled her in.  
She looked up at him “No it was better than that.” She smiled as she snuggled into his neck, giving him little pecks.  
He started to caress her back, he listened to her slowly breathing in his neck. Pulling her a little bit closer to him. He noticed her breathing changed, she fell asleep on his arm. He replayed the evening over and over again.. until he saw it was 3am. He looked at Scully who had curled up in a ball besides him, he spooned behind her and well into a deep sleep. 

\--

“Wake up sleepy head!” Scully woke Mulder.. he was trying to reach her, but he noticed she wasn’t besides him anymore. He looked up and saw her standing in the door opening in his favorite Knicks shirt.  
“Get back in here.” He smiled  
“I made you some coffee. You want some?”  
“There is something else I want..” he wickedly smiled  
Scully smiled at him and as she turned around he saw she wasn’t wearing panties under his shirt. She stopped without turning “The day is long Mulder.. you’re going to need strength.. so you’d better get some food in you.”


End file.
